


But you don't feel the same way.

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, F/M, I need help, My mind works in strange ways, Sam is Confused, dean is oblivious, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie is in love with Dean, but when she walks in on him making out with another female hunter, she freaks out and goes to a bar where she parties hella hard. When she comes back Dean is angry with her, and poor Sammy. He is caught in the middle of all of their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot. Shirtless. Body.

"Where did that jerk take my laptop this time?" Emilie said, wandering through the halls of the Bunker. She checked every room. The kitchen, the bathroom, her own room, the living room, the dining room, the basement, the dungeon (She also said 'Hey' to Crowley while she was down there because he's a total sweetheart), and Sam's room. The only room she hadn't checked was... Oh no. The only room she had left to check was Dean's room.

She walked back through the Bunker, and stopped right in front of Deans bedroom door. She held her breath out of sheer nervousness and opened the door. She didn't know what she would find, but what she did find surprised her. It was normal. It was clean. It smelled.. Actually really good. Kind of like Watermelon and Cinnamon.. She closed the door behind her and took another step in.

She spied her laptop on his dresser and went straight for it. She was almost within arms length of the dresser when she heard the bedroom door open again. She whipped her body around faster than Castiel could have appeared. Apparently, Dean had just taken a shower. His hair was still soaked and he had a towel wrapped around his middle. Obviously not wearing a shirt shows off one's arms, but daaaaaaang.

"..Hey, Em? What are you doing in my room..?" he asked, taking a step further.

"Hot." she said without thinking. She knew that she had said it too. Her cheeks started to become hot and she could tell that she was blushing extremely hard.

"What?" he said, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"I said 'Hey.'" she lied. "Anyway, uhm, what I'm doing here is.. Uh.." Dean being in the room how he was, was making Emilie a mix between lightheaded and nervous. She tried not to look at him and she continued "I'm just looking for my, uh," she started to say, then she made the mistake of looking at Dean again. "shirtless.." she said.

Dean smirked, he knew what her issue was, but he decided to play with it a little before handing her laptop over. He started slowly walking towards her.

"You're looking for your shirtless, huh?" he said as he started closing the gap between her and him. Emilie started backing up until her back was against the dresser.

"I.. I meant my laptop. I'm looking for my laptop.." she said quietly. Dean had finished closing the gap and there was barely a hairs width between them. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she blushed even harder. He reached his bare arm up past her neck, up past her face, and he reached behind her and pulled the laptop beside her, never breaking eye contact. "Here it is." he whispered. Emerald eyes still locked on hers. "Thanks" she said faintly. She grabbed the laptop and maneuvered herself around him.

"Bye, Em." he said turning to her.

"Body.. Um, I mean, uh, bye!" she said as she left the room. She closed the door and leaned against the other side in hallway. He groaned and let her head fall back onto the wood of the door. "I am such a screw up." she said to herself. She got up off the door and went into the living room. She opened her laptop, type in the password, and wasn't even shocked at what was on the screen.

"DEAN WINCHESTER YOU HAVE LOOKED AT BUSTY ASIAN BEAUTIES ON MY LAPTOP FOR THE LAST TIME!" she yelled loud enough to fill the entire Bunker.

Dean smirked when he heard this. He opened up his dresser and pulled out an outfit. Oh yes. The next few days were going to be great fun.


	2. One more time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Emily see's Dan making out with another female hunter and she gets upset an her hormones are raging so she goes and gets drunk and meets a man-whore. HAVE FUN READING UNICORNS!

About a week later,Emilie was researching lore on Unicorns in the living room of the Bunker, when Dean walked in.

"Hey, uh, Em?" he said, cleaning off the small coffee table in front of her. "Yeah?" she replied. "There's gonna be another Hunter comin' over to help with our demon case." "Right, the demon case. I half forgot about that.." "Is that why you're reading a bunch of lore on Unicorns? You know those don't exist, right?" he said, giving her a look of 'you-sure-you-know-what-you're-doing?'

"yeah, I know. But Sammy said that if I get enough Lore on Unicorns for him to prove you wrong he'll give me $200." she said as she smirked at him. "Anyway, I'll leave so that you can get back to your cleaning." she got up and walked into her room with her laptop.

"Hey, we might need your laptop later. Research." Dean yelled after her.

"When did you become Sam?" she yelled back to him with a smile.

* * *

About 3 hours later, Emilie came out of her room. She walked along the long corridor of the Bunker that led to the living room, and turned the corner. There she saw Dean, and the hunter he'd been working with. The _female_ hunter he'd been working with.

That wasn't the worst part though, she'd walked in on them.. making out. Not just the 'hey your hot let's make out' make out, this was the 'let's pretend we've known each other all our lives' make out with touching, and feeling, and no breaks for breathing. Emilie quickly turned back around the corner and leaned back against the wall. Her emotions were going crazy. She was angry, and sad, and frustrated, and breaking, and confused, and she wanted to laugh.

She straightened herself up, tears threatening to spill over her eyes, got off the wall, and marched straight to her room.

She went directly for her closet, picking out the sexiest most seductive outfit that she could find. Tight red dress that swooped on the top, fishnet stockings, sexy heels that made her legs look seductively long. This was her 'I-need-to-go-get-some-action' outfit. This also happened to be her nightly uniform when she was homeless and trying to make a quick buck... before the Winchester found her. Before Dean found her...

She took one last look in the mirror. She was disgusted with herself, this was who she was before she had a life, before she met someone who truly made her feel like nothing else mattered. Dean will do that though. He'll make you feel like the only thing in his life that matters, and then he won't.

Emilie shook those thoughts out of her head. She left her room and walked down the long corridor again. This time she passed Sam who was caught a little off guard at the sight of her. The sight of Emilie, his best friend, walking through the Bunker looking like a stripper.

He stopped her by grabbing her arm and whispered with wide eyes "Whatchya doin' there, Em?" Emilie showed no emotion, instead all she did was look at Sam and say "Tell Dean I won't be back for a while. Probably tomorrow....afternoon.

She pulled her arm from Sam's light grip, and walked out the door, careful to avoid the room where Dean and whatever her name is getting sexy with each other on the couch.

Emilie got in her car, and drove off to the nearest bar.

After a couple hours of drink after drink, Emilie gets approached by a young man about her age, maybe a few years older. Blonde hair, green eyes, about 6 feet, a voice like velvet and silk had a love-child. Emilie knew why he had come, and she knew she'd be leaving with him. After a few minutes of him chatting her up, he asked her if she'd like to go for a wild ride.

She said yes.

That night, the only thing she wanted was to forget Dean. Forget that day. Forget her life. She just wanted to feel someone touch her the way she wanted Dean to.

Even if that meant giving herself away one more time.

 


	3. I want you/I want you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie comes back and Dean is furious.
> 
> Friends are like Balloons,  
> If you stab them they die.

The next day, at about 4:00 in the afternoon, Emilie finally came home.

She walked through the front door of the Bunker, and walked down the steps. Her hair was still done, though it was a little messed up from the night before. She walked onto the main floor of the establishment and walked into the long corridor that led to Sam, Dean, and her's rooms.

She was trying to get back to her room without any interruptions, but that wasn't going to work out.

Sam and Dean had stopped her halfway through the corridor.

"Where were you, Emilie?" Dean said with the same facial expression he puts on when he talks to Crowley.

"Out." she simply stated. Emilie pushed past the tall green eyed man. She didn't want to talk to Dean.

"That's not a good enough answer." Dean stated back, his voice was beginning to rise. "You can't just go out and have sex whenever you want to, Emilie!"

"What's the difference between you and me?!" Emilie yelled at him as she turned around vigorously. She walked closer to him, and met his eyes with hers.

"What?" he said. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's the difference between you going out and sleeping with God knows how many women, and me going and sleeping with _one_ man?!" she yelled at him again. She kept his gaze for a few moments before turning away again.

"You wanna know the difference, Emilie?" Dean asked her. He took a step forward and said "The difference is that I remember to put both my fishnet stocking back on when I'm done."

Sam looked at him, "Dude." he said.

Dean looked over at his brother. "What? It's true."

Sam walked away. He couldn't deal with his brother being like that when Emilie was so broken up about something.

"You're unbelievable." Emilie said. She turned around again and took another step before Dean grabbed her arm.

"What do you want, Emilie?" he said. He sounded irritated at the entire situation. Emilie opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. She shook her head, turned around, and started down the corridor again.

"Oh no, _please"_ Dean called after her. "Please, tell me, what is it that you want?" He sounded more interested than irritated now, but his voice was still tinted with irritation.

Emilie kept on walked until she got to her doorway. Dean was, the entire time, asking her what she wanted. Over and over again. Finally Emilie went inside her room and shut the door. She could hear Dean standing outside of it, knocking on it. Finally she opened the door after his constant asking of what it was that she wanted.

"I want.." she started to say, she didn't know if she should finish it. But she knew that Dean _really_ wouldn't give up now. "I want _you,_ Dean." she finally said. "I want you, all I ever do is think about you. I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling, but I'll have to try. And I wish you did, but you don't feel the same, and that's okay - I'll just get over my stupid little girl crush." She closed the door and leaned against it. She slid down slowly and let her warm tears fall down he already red cheeks. She could make any sound. She couldn't talk to him anymore right now, for fear that it would hurt too much. Speaking to him a few moments ago felt like she had just been stabbed

Dean stood outside the door shocked. He didn't know that she felt that way, and that strongly. He realized that what had upset her yesterday was him. Him and his making out with that hunter. He blinked a few times, a few salty tears spilling over his eyelids. He went back down the long corridor, and into the living room where Sam was. Sam gave him a bitchface. The mother of all Sam Winchester bitchfaces. After a couple of hours Sam left the Bunker to go investigate a haunted house.

Emilie came out of her room about a half hour after Sam had left. She had changed into a black tank top, and bright green shirts that showed off her her legs quite nicely. She casually walked into the living room, and then was slammed into the wall. She didn't know what was happening until she saw Dean's face right in front of her.

Dean looked her in eyes before ramming his lips into hers. Emilie was surprised at first, then she began to kiss him back. It seemed like time slowed down for them. After a few precious moments, Dean pulled away. Emilie could feel his warm breathe on her face. Both of their breathing was uneven. What he whispered next changed everything.

"I want you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story, Unicorns! I post as often as I get a new idea into my head... So whenever that is I will post.


End file.
